Warrior Teletubby
by Jamesfan13
Summary: Dipsy finds himself in the world of Warriors after discovering a portal, and learns he is part of a prophecy from StarClan. Will Dipsy fulfill the prophecy, and will he return to Teletubbyland?
1. Dipsy Lands in the World of Warriors

One day in Teletubbyland, Dipsy was out for a walk in his hat. He just loved to go for walks, especially in his hat. As he walked, he hummed his song happily, like he normally did.

"Bapatum, bapatum, bapatum, bapatum, bapa," he hummed happily.

Then, as he kept walking, he decided to sing about his hat. He loved to sing about his hat, since it was his favorite thing, after all. So, he happily sang about his hat as he continued his walk.

"Hat, hat-hat, hat, hat-hat, hat, hat-hat, hat," he sang.

Then, Dipsy saw a strange light. He had never seen a light such as the one he was seeing right then. Since he was always naturally curious about strange things, he went over to the light.

"Ooh, what's that?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, the strange light grew brighter and brighter. It surrounded Dipsy, completely engulfing him. He realized that he was being sucked into a portal, and he could not get out.

"HELP! HELP!" he screamed.

Nobody heard his screams, for he was being transported farther and farther away from Teletubbyland. Dipsy screamed again, then he landed on some grass with a thump.

"Oof!" he grunted as he landed.

He got up, brushed himself off, then looked around in amazement. He wasn't in Teletubbyland anymore, he knew, but he could see trees all around him. He was in a strange forest.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, "Wait-am I actually...talking in first-person?"

Sure enough, he was talking in the first-person perspective. He liked it, though it was rather strange to be talking in the first-person perspective, and in actual sentences, too. Suddenly, he heard pawsteps, and he realized he was in danger.

"Uh-oh! I'd better hide!" he told himself.

But before Dipsy could even find a hiding place, a gray cat, who, Dipsy could tell, was a warrior, arrived at where Dipsy was. When the gray cat saw Dipsy, he was surprised to see a strange-looking thing in his Clan's territory.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked the gray cat.

"I-I-I'm D-D-Dipsy, a T-T-Teletubby," replied Dipsy, who felt a little scared.

The gray cat meowed, "Nice to meet you. I'm Graystripe of ThunderClan."

Dipsy smiled when he saw the kindness on Graystripe's face, and he knew that Graystripe was friendly, even though Dipsy _was_ trespassing on ThunderClan territory. Then, Dipsy knew he had to ask Graystripe where he was.

"Where am I, Graystripe?" he asked.

"You're in ThunderClan territory." Graystripe felt rather proud to be helping his new friend.

Dipsy was curious about ThunderClan, so Graystripe offered to take him to the camp. Dipsy agreed to see the camp, so the two new friends went to where ThunderClan had their camp. But little did Dipsy know, he was the chosen one.


	2. Dipsy Joins ThunderClan

When Dipsy and Graystripe got to the ThunderClan camp, Graystripe's leader, Bramblestar, met them at the bramble entrance.

"Who is this, Graystripe?" he asked, looking at Dipsy, who was beside Graystripe.

"This is Dipsy, Bramblestar. He's a Teletubby," replied Graystripe.

"It's nice to meet you, Dipsy," meowed Bramblestar, "I am Bramblestar, as you probably already know."

Dipsy smiled, and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Bramblestar." Then, he noticed a ginger she-cat with one white paw coming toward them.

"Who's that, Bramblestar?" he asked, nodding at the she-cat.

"This is Squirrelflight, my deputy," replied Bramblestar, nodding at Squirrelflight, who had joined them, then he added to her, "Squirrelflight, this is Dipsy, a Teletubby."

Squirrelflight nodded at Dipsy. "It's nice to meet you, Dipsy," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Squirrelflight," replied Dipsy, nodding back at her.

"He would like to see our camp," spoke up Graystripe, startling Dipsy a little.

"Of course, Graystripe. You can show him our camp," replied Bramblestar, and he and Squirrelflight moved aside to let Graystripe and Dipsy into the camp.

Graystripe felt rather honored to be showing a Teletubby around his Clan's camp, and he showed it, too, much to Dipsy's amusement.

"This is the medicine cat's den," meowed Graystripe, nodding at the rock that made the medicine cat's den, "where Leafpool and Jayfeather tend to sick and injured cats."

"Who are Leafpool and Jayfeather?" asked Dipsy, who was always curious about new things, now including cats.

"They are the medicine cats," replied Graystripe, and at that moment, Leafpool and Jayfeather came out to meet him and Dipsy.

"Who's this?" asked Jayfeather, noticing Dipsy.

"I'm Dipsy," replied Dipsy, "You must be Jayfeather."

"That's right. It's nice to meet you, Dipsy," said Jayfeather, nodding.

Dipsy nodded at Jayfeather, replying, "It's nice to meet you, too, Jayfeather."

Graystripe knew Dipsy could introduce himself to the medicine cats, so he went to tell Bramblestar that Dipsy liked the camp, which was true, as Dipsy had smiled at everything Graystripe showed him.

Then, Dipsy turned to Leafpool, and said, "You must be Leafpool."

"That's right," replied Leafpool, nodding, then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dipsy," replied Dipsy, "It's nice to meet you, Leafpool."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Dipsy," meowed Leafpool. Suddenly, all three of them heard Bramblestar call a Clan meeting.

"Hmm. Must be a naming ceremony," meowed Jayfeather.

"What's that?" asked Dipsy.

"You'll see," replied Leafpool, and she, Dipsy and Jayfeather went to where the Clan was gathering.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we are gathered to welcome a new apprentice," meowed Bramblestar, "Come forward, Dipsy."

Dipsy went to stand beside Bramblestar. _Who's the new apprentice?_ he wondered.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name," announced Bramblestar, "this apprentice will be called Dipsypaw."

Dipsy gasped. I'm _the new apprentice!_ he thought in amazement, _But why?_

"Graystripe," continued Bramblestar, "you will begin Dipsypaw's training. Lionheart, who is now in StarClan, had mentored you well, according to Firestar. I hope you will pass everything you know on to Dipsypaw."

"I will," replied Graystripe, and he and Dipsy, who was now named Dipsypaw, touched noses.

"Dipsypaw! Dipsypaw! Dipsypaw! Dipsypaw!" cheered ThunderClan.

Dipsypaw smiled as he heard his new name. He was officially a member of ThunderClan.

 _From now on, I'm a ThunderClan apprentice,_ he thought, _I'm...Dipsypaw._

That night, Dipsypaw found himself in Teletubbyland again, but as he looked around, he heard someone calling for help.

 _That's Stormfur!_ he thought in alarm.

Sure enough, it was Stormfur. He was pinned to the ground by something heavy, and calling for help.

"Hang on, Storm! I'm coming!" called Dipsypaw as he ran to help.

But when he got there, Stormfur was no longer moving. Dipsypaw tried to wake him, but it was no good. Stormfur was dead.

"Stormfur! NOOOOOO!" wailed Dipsypaw.

He suddenly woke up with a start. He looked around, and he saw he was in the apprentice den in ThunderClan's camp, and he was not in Teletubbyland.

 _It was just a dream,_ he thought, half in relief, half in sadness.

He got to his feet, stretched, then headed out of the apprentice den, and the camp, to think. His thoughts focused on Stormfur, and he felt claws curl in his belly. His heart felt heavy.

"Oh, Stormfur, I miss you," he said sadly to himself.

Leafpool, who had heard him go out of the camp, joined him. She sat down beside him, then she looked at him, and saw how sad he was.

"Dipsypaw," she meowed, "I had a prophecy from StarClan."

Dipsypaw looked at her, surprised. "A prophecy?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Leafpool, "'A green apprentice will save the Clans from a storm'."


End file.
